


Three and Five Sentence Fics

by nomical



Series: Where The Prompt Fics Go [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Camping, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pet Store, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Space Pirates, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little prompt fics collected from the various memes on tumblr. Chapters 1-4 are from the five sentence one, Chapters 5-12 of the three sentence variety. Some of them got a little longer than intended.  I'll drop them in here as they come.</p><p>If you like what you read and want to give me a prompt, drop it off in the comments or leave it in my <a href="nomical.tumblr.com">ask box</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lake, Pillow, Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This particular rendition of the Arthurian legend characters belongs to Shine and the BBC. Sadly I make zero profit off this.

Merlin spread out his bed pad before carefully arranging his sleeping bag and pillow, making sure they didn't touch the damp grass by the edge of the lake. He was just lowering himself down when Arthur came crashing through the under brush behind him.

“Help me with this, will you Merlin?” said Arthur as he flung his bundle down next to Merlin’s makeshift bed.

“I'm not your servant,” Merlin snorted, “do it yourself.” Arthur grumbled and fought with his overpriced luxury camping equipment for a good five minutes before Merlin took pity on him, pushed the deceptively intricate cot to one side, and spread out the bare minimum of Arthur’s gear next to his own.

Arthur flopped down without a word and pulled out his cell phone. “Merlin I don’t get service here.”

“Well what did you expect? We’re at Camp Albion in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.”

“But I'm rich. This is a six-hundred pound phone. I get service everywhere.”

“Clearly mother nature doesn't care about how rich you are. Besides, we didn't hike all the way out here just so you could check facebook.”

Arthur sighed but stashed his phone in his pillow and pulled Merlin’s sleeping bag over until it was pressed up against his.

“Oi,” Merlin protested lamely but Arthur ignored him, opting to lie down and hook his right leg over Merlin’s left.

“It is rather pretty out here. For nature and all.” Arthur looked straight up as he said this but he held his hand out for Merlin to take.

Merlin grinned but followed suit, grabbing Arthur’s hand and turning his attention to the sky, “yes. Yes it is.”


	2. Stairs, Water, Pot

“You Merlin, have got to the cheapest person alive,” Arthur complained as he carried the heavy pot of water down the stairs, “who doesn't have a kitchen sink in their flat?”

“You know full well I have a sink in the bathroom, it just doesn't fit the pot,” replied Merlin, rolling his eyes. “It’s the kitchen I'm missing. Did Mrs. Turner give you much trouble?”

“No, but she did want me to remind you to unplug the hotplate before we, and I quote ‘ravish each other again’ as last time we forgot and set the smoke alarm off.”


	3. Stairs, Water, Pot - Stoner Edition

“Merlin, what took you so long?” asked Arthur from his position on the bed.

“Sorry, your sister ambushed me on the stairs wanting to know something about the spring fashion line - as if being gay gives me some sort of fashion superpower.” Arthur snorted and Merlin shot him a look, frowning as he took in Arthur’s boneless sprawl. “Did you start without me?”

Arthur smiled dopily at him before belatedly schooling his features into a confused look and shaking his head.

Merlin sighed and kicked off his shoes. “Whatever, just give it here.”

Arthur rolled onto his stomach and grabbed the bong off the floor, sloshing the water around as he held it over his head. “You’re going to have to fight me for it.”

Merlin grinned wickedly at him, “I don’t see that being much of a problem in your current state.”


	4. Cat, Water, Salt

“Quickly Merlin, I can’t hold her for much longer!”

“That must make you feel a little bad about yourself, not being able to hold a tiny kitten in the sink for her bath.”

“Just hurry up and bring th- fuck. Well done Merlin, she’s thrashed her way out of the sink and managed to knock over the spice rack in her escape.”

“Good girl Aithusa, you managed to wreck the kitchen and take daddy’s masculinity down a notch!”


	5. Steve/Tony: Pet Shop

"There are so many puppy mills out there Tony."

"Steve I get it, but we can't save them all."

"Maria Stark Charter for the Prevention of Animal Cruelty - Tony did not win that battle.


	6. Bilbo/Thorin: Wedding Planner

Gandalf accepted the job with trepidation. Planning weddings for friends was never easily; especially when one only cared about the ring design and the other about the gift registry. One thing was certain: he was going to be charging a lot of Old Toby to their account.


	7. Steve Rogers: Author's Choice

Coulson was the first to notice that all the furniture was shifted slightly to the left. Tony was the last, and really only noticed when he didn't look up from his tablet in time and tripped over the coffee table. Steve left the room with a twinkle in his eye and Tony's curses ringing in his ears.


	8. Merlin: Shakespeare's Globe AU

Arthur sees him from his top price seat. Even though Merlin is standing in the rain and his view is blocked by a pillar, the smile on his face is one of pure, unadulterated joy. Arthur may not understand half of what's happening on stage right now, but he thinks the ticket might be worth it for the view.


	9. Kili/Tauriel: Victorian AU

"Sir, I believe this belongs to you," the woman called out.

"Ah, my handkerchief, I would be lost without it!"

"Always a pleasure to rescue a man in need."


	10. Gwen/Leon: Space Pirates AU

The Golden Age ended when Albion was lost in the Time War. Stuck inside the lock, the High King and Grand Warlock are powerless. And what hope is there for the planet when the two that remain on the outside are wanted fugitives?


	11. Merlin/Arthur: Crime AU

"Sir, we have the place surrounded, come out with your hands up!"

He swallowed, tossed his gun aside, and stepped around the corner to meet his fate.

Merlin's eyes opened comically wide and his voice wavered as he whispered, "A-arthur?"


	12. Avengers: Harry Potter AU

Bruce had just added three scoops of powdered asphodel root to his cauldron when Tony decided to make his presence known by launching a Dr. Filibuster into the mix.

"You do realise I turn into a giant green rage monster when frightened?" Bruce asked calmly, wiping the flecks off his glasses.

"What's your secret: calming drought, mood charm, felix felicis?"


	13. 5 Sentence Fic: Merlin & Arthur Doing The Ice Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon

"All set?" asked Arthur as he moved into position behind Merlin.

"Mmhmm," Merlin replied, giving the camera a cheeky grin.

"Wait, why are there two buckets-" was the last thing Arthur got out before Merlin drenched him in a surprise attack.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed, his work clothes drenched and sticking to his thighs as he ran.

"What?" Merlin called over his shoulder, "it’s for charity!"


End file.
